godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Return of Godzilla (2018 film)
GMA Films Funimation Films |rating = PG PG-13 R |budget = ¥3,500,000,000 |gross = ¥8,263,567,800 )}} $2,642,789 )}} |runtime = 148 minutes |designs = ManilaGoji}} The Return of Godzilla (ゴジラ2018：マニラS.O.S.！, Godzilla 2018: Manila S.O.S.!) is a 2018 Japanese tokusatsu kaiju film co-produced by Toho and GMA Films, and the twenty-ninth installment in the Godzilla series. Starring Gabbi Garcia and Kate Valdez, the film is about a young woman who tries to survive after accidentally witnessing a crime, at the same time a giant monster emerges and reveals itself to the world. It was released to Japanese theaters on January 29, 2018, and to American theaters on June 30, 2018. The film reimagines Godzilla's origins in modern times, also in the Philippines rather than Japan. Plot A young women named Lily finds her life in danger after her friend was killed in a beauty pageant, while the dormant Mount Makiling erupts violently, with a giant monster coming out from it and lays waste to Manila, leaving destruction and death in its path. Both the Philippine government, and the United Nations then must stop the persons trying to kill Lily while also trying to combat the giant monster which they call "Godzilla" and prevent worldwide destruction. But after Lily is kidnapped and Godzilla continues his rampage at the heart of Manila, it's up to Lily's best friend Nicole, and her other friends to protect Lily from both threats that is the most horrifying event of their lives. Cast Lead cast * Gabbi Garcia as Lily Pelaez * Kate Valdez as Nicole dela Cruz Supporting cast * Janine Gutierrez as Dasmariñas City mayor Cecilia Perez * Analyn Barro as Annalyn Diaz * Alyana Asistio as Diana Santiago * Ayeesha Cervantes as Kathleen Gonzales * Reese Tuazon as Eileen dela Rosa * Jenzel Angeles as Louise Ocampo * Angel Guardian as Chelsea dela Rosa * Therese Malvar as Nina Evangelista * Tonton Gutierrez as Philippine president Manuel Rodriguez * Glydel Mercado as Philippine vice-president Alexandra Lopez * Liezel Lopez as Ella dela Cruz * Mika dela Cruz as Jessica dela Fuente Appearances Monsters * Godzilla (ManilaGoji) * Ebirah (mentioned) Weapons, Vehicles, and Races * Super X * Type 10 Tank * Type 61 Tank * Type 90 Tank * DAG-MB96 * MBT-92 * MBAW-93 * Full-Metal Missile Launcher * Hatsuyuki-class destroyer * UH-1 Iroquois * AH-1 Cobra * AH-64 Apache * Mitsubishi F-15J Production The Philippines' interest on kaiju movies began in the 1950s, when films like The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms and Godzilla were released at the theaters. In 1957, a Filipino studio produced their own edited version of the 1954 kaiju film Godzilla, like its U.S. version known as Godzilla, King of the Monsters! that was released in 1956. The Filipino version was known as Tokyo 1960,Classic Horror Film Board - TOKYO 1960 (1957 movie... with Godzilla?!) and featured local actors in the film that was shot in studios, at the city of Manila. The film was lost afterwards for unknown reasons, only a few posters remain in the 21st century. As the kaiju genre became more popular in the 1960s, several countries around the world tried to produce their own monster movie. Examples include United Kingdom's Gorgo, Denmark's Reptilicus, and South Korea's Yongary, Monster of the Deep. In 1968, the Philippines wanted to produce their very first own monster movie to compete with Toho's Destroy All Monsters, where they have finally completed a script for the film, featuring a giant monster being awakened by mining operations in the mountains of Luzon and attacks Manila, but the script was rejected by many studios due to its budget. By the 1970s, martial law in the Philippines began, as a result this concept was finally abandoned due to lack of interest from the public. During the 1980s and the 1990s, television shows were very popular such as in the United States, as a result the Japanese studio Toho wanted to produce a live-action Godzilla television series in 1991, but due to budget cuts and the Heisei series of films was ongoing at the time, the said project became Godzilla Island instead and Toho wrote a script for the next movie after Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah which was called The Return of King Ghidorah that later became Godzilla vs. Mothra. In October 2015, Toho selected various countries around Southeast Asia to become the main setting of their upcoming Godzilla film, the countries that was selected are Brunei, Vietnam, Indonesia, Thailand, Malaysia, and the Philippines. After through a voting contest, the Philippines was selected as the film's main setting after getting the highest votes. By December 2015, Toho officially announced that they are going to produce a live-action Godzilla film, with a planned 2018 release. However, it will not be a sequel to any of the previous Godzilla films. Production and filming began in 2016, in the city of Manila while several scenes were shot in the suburban cities of Calamba and Santa Rosa. In order to make the Philippine setting of the film feel realistic, Toho used several Filipino actors and actresses from GMA Network to play the main and supporting characters in the film. An early draft for this film suggests that King Ghidorah was included and is going to battle Godzilla, but it was scrapped due to Toho wanted the film to focus on Godzilla. Another revision, which is now similar to the final version with a different ending and less destruction scenes with Dogora also going to battle Godzilla, was scrapped as well. Gallery Alternate Titles * Godzilla 2018: Manila S.O.S.! (Literal Japanese Title) * Godzilla: Resurgence (United States) * Resurrection of Godzilla (Early English Title) * Godzilla, God of Destruction (Philippines) * Godzilla, King of the Monsters (United Kingdom) Theatrical Releases * Japan - January 29, 2018 * United States - June 30, 2018 * Taiwan - February 15, 2018 * Singapore - February 15, 2018 * Philippines - March 2, 2018 * Thailand - March 10, 2018 * Canada - April 26, 2018 * Australia - April 27, 2018 * New Zealand - May 1, 2018 * Mexico - July 12, 2018 * South Korea - July 19, 2018 * Italy - August 3, 2018 * United Kingdom - August 24, 2018 * China - September 18, 2018 * Germany - October 2, 2018 Reception The film has received a 8.2 rating on IMDb and a 78% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Video Releases Toho DVD/Blu-ray (2018) * Region: 1 * Discs: 2 * Audio: English, Tagalog, Japanese (3.1 and 2.0 Dolby Digital for DVD, 3.1 and 2.0 DTS-HD Master Audio for Blu-ray) * Subtitles: English, Tagalog, Japanese * Special Features: Trailers, promos, and footage from previsualization and storyboards (39 minutes); additional previsualization and tokusatsu footage (28 minutes); alternate and deleted scenes (53 minutes), VFX breakdown (30 minutes); general behind-the-scenes featurette (35 minutes) Toho DVD/Blu-ray (2018) * Region: 2 * Discs: 2 * Audio: English, Tagalog, Japanese (3.1 and 2.0 Dolby Digital for DVD, 3.1 and 2.0 DTS-HD Master Audio for Blu-ray) * Subtitles: English, Tagalog, Japanese * Special Features: Trailers, promos, and footage from previsualization and storyboards (39 minutes); additional previsualization and tokusatsu footage (28 minutes); alternate and deleted scenes (53 minutes), VFX breakdown (30 minutes); general behind-the-scenes featurette (35 minutes) Toho DVD/Blu-ray (2018) * Region: 3 * Discs: 2 * Audio: English, Tagalog, Japanese (3.1 and 2.0 Dolby Digital for DVD, 3.1 and 2.0 DTS-HD Master Audio for Blu-ray) * Subtitles: English, Tagalog, Japanese * Special Features: Trailers, promos, and footage from previsualization and storyboards (39 minutes); additional previsualization and tokusatsu footage (28 minutes); alternate and deleted scenes (53 minutes), VFX breakdown (30 minutes); general behind-the-scenes featurette (35 minutes) Toho DVD/Blu-ray (2018) * Region: 4 * Discs: 2 * Audio: English, Tagalog, Japanese (3.1 and 2.0 Dolby Digital for DVD, 3.1 and 2.0 DTS-HD Master Audio for Blu-ray) * Subtitles: English, Tagalog, Japanese * Special Features: Trailers, promos, and footage from previsualization and storyboards (39 minutes); additional previsualization and tokusatsu footage (28 minutes); alternate and deleted scenes (53 minutes), VFX breakdown (30 minutes); general behind-the-scenes featurette (35 minutes) Sequel A sequel called Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion was supposed to be produced with a 2020 release that continues where the first film ends, showing Ebirah's attack in New York City, and also showing more monsters appearing in several cities all over the world after the events of the first film, while humanity managed to defeat them all but they could not defeat Godzilla himself. It was scrapped afterwards while in pre-production and was replaced with Pamilya Roces instead. However, in 2019, following the great success of Onanay by GMA Network, Toho considered it as canon to the Return of Godzilla timeline, as a result plans of a sequel continued, now taking place after the events of this film in Manila and Onanay in Bacolod. References Trivia * The Return of Godzilla was the first Godzilla film Toho co-produced with an Philippine studio. * This is the first Toho-produced Godzilla film since Terror of Mechagodzilla to be released in a month other than December. * The almost 14-year gap between Godzilla: Final Wars and this film is the longest-ever period of time between the release of two Toho Godzilla films, passing the previous record set by the hiatus between Terror of Mechagodzilla and The Return of Godzilla by nearly five years. * This is the first Toho Godzilla film since The Return of Godzilla and first Godzilla film overall since TriStar Pictures' GODZILLA to not feature Godzilla battling another monster. * This is the first film in which Godzilla is the antagonist since Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. in 2003. * This is the first Godzilla film to feature a huge female cast, even the main characters. ** This is also Kate Valdez's first role as one of the main characters. * The Return of Godzilla is the first Toho Godzilla film since Godzilla 2000: Millennium to receive a theatrical release in North America. ** The Return of Godzilla is also only the second Toho Godzilla film to be released in Japanese and American theaters in the same year, the other being Mothra vs. Godzilla. * The Return of Godzilla is the first kaiju film where the main character dies before the film ends, this is mostly due to script revisions during pre-production. The original draft does not feature Lily die at the film's ending. * The film's main setting is in the Philippines, which makes it one of the few Godzilla films not taking place in Japan. ** Japan is mentioned several times in the film but not directly shown. Such example is the appearance of Japanese military weapons during Godzilla's rampage in Manila, and several Japanese military troops speaking in Japanese dialogue. ** The role of Super X in this film, is exactly the same from its 1984 counterpart. Both were constructed by the Japanese government in secret in case of a nuclear attack on the Japanese mainland, but is used for the first time against Godzilla. Both versions are also equipped with cadmium missiles, and suffered the same fate during the events of two films: being destroyed by Godzilla. * The Return of Godzilla is one of the most violent films in the entire Godzilla series, with possibly the most onscreen deaths and the majority of its named characters being killed off by the end. Category:Unfinished